


Nenhum nome no momento? Hell y e a h

by Racchan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Attempted Murder, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, I don't know how to tag properly you guys, Implied Detective/Criminal, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Major Character Injury, Master/Servant, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, Original Character(s), Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Assault
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racchan/pseuds/Racchan
Summary: Presos por uma tempestade de neve, em uma mansão afastada da cidade, cabe à uma detetive colegial resolver não apenas os assassinatos acontecendo no momento, mas um caso considerado concluído fazia sete anos.Em que uma jovem detetive do ensino médio e um antigo amigo seu acabam presos em um clássico mistério de assassinato.





	Nenhum nome no momento? Hell y e a h

**Author's Note:**

> Desculpa crias de Deus. Eu sei lá como que se escreve. Não tá terminado, então nem tentem entender ainda

Havia algo errado. Um gemido tenso deixou os lábios do jovem, enquanto ele se virava na cama.

Bem, primeiro, essa não era a cama dele. Era muito confortável e quente para ser dele, muito menos poderia ser do hotel carcomido no qual estava hospedado em New York. O travesseiro e os cobertores também não eram dele; eram macios e suaves demais, com o leve cheiro de algo que acabou de ser retirado de um saco plástico. Eles eram novos, ele argumentou distraidamente, enquanto tentava se virar para o outro lado novamente. O homem sentiu que seu senso de tempo também estava distorcido — o alarme não deveria ter feito com que ele se levantasse fazia algum tempo?

Uma batida suave podia ser ouvida vindo do lado de fora da porta, seguida por uma voz igualmente suave chamando-o por um termo que ele havia se acostumado tanto a odiar que seu corpo inteiro se encolheu em repulsa. Foi quando ele percebeu a horrenda verdade com um gemido muito mais alto, dessa vez de frustração.

Ele estava na casa de sua família. E, de acordo com o relógio do seu celular, ele estava atrasado para o café da manhã.

— Jovem mestre Raibu? Jovem mestre Ra—

— Já mandei _parar_ de me chamar dessa bosta, mas que _merda!_ — Raibu abriu a porta, a brusquidão do movimento fazendo com que a pessoa do outro lado cambaleasse para trás, com medo de ser acertada. Ele passou os dedos por seu cabelo desalinhado, os olhos fechados em toda sua raiva. — Qual parte de "jovem mestre o caralho" é _tão_ difícil de entender, ô porra!?

...

Droga.

No momento que ele abriu os olhos, ondas de culpa e arrependimento o atingiram. A pessoa na sua frente era apenas uma das empregadas mais jovens, seus longos cabelos cor de fogo presos em um rabo de cavalo, os olhos castanho-escuro nervosamente procurando algo para focar ao invés de Raibu, um de seus patrões. Raibu, por sua vez, suspirou e deu alguns passos para a frente, pondo uma mão na cabeça dela. Mesmo sendo não muito mais alto do que ela, sua figura era muito mais imponente, os cabelos pintados de verde cor de menta presos em um pequeno rabo de cavalo não mudando em nada seu porte ameaçador e olhar frio. Por isso, ele não se impressionou com a surpresa no rosto da empregada.

— Desculpa aí, Kotominha. — Com um sorriso largo, ele bagunçou o cabelo dela, o que fez com que um sorriso também surgisse no rosto dela. — Queria gritar contigo não. Olha, como a gente se conhece desde sempre, tô mandando não me chamar de mestre, beleza? Se te encherem o saco sobre isso, diz que eu mandei e eles vão calar a boca.

— S-Sim, me— Ela parou, os olhos arregalados, antes de sorrir novamente e se curvar. — Raibu, senhor! O senhor foi convocado pela madame para o café-da-manhã, senhor! S-Se puder se trocar antes de ir...

— Nada de senhor, também! Mas meu Jesus Cristo, não precisa de tudo isso!

— Mas... Senhor—

De novo, ele bagunçou os cabelos dela, apesar da expressão de confusão de Kotome. Ela não estava nenhum pouco acostumada com toda essa familiaridade vinda do seu patrão, então isso era uma coisa muito surpreendente vindo dele.

— É só Raibu, Kotominha. Ok? Não sou velho pra ser senhor, muito menos seu mestre pra ser chamado assim. Só Raibu tá de boas.

— S... Só Raibu...

O jovem não percebeu o rubor no rosto dela, muito menos o quão ansiosa ela parecia, revirando os dedos e mexendo com a barra de suas mangas, enquanto ele entrava em seu quarto novamente. Claro, Raibu não tinha o menor desejo de tentar ler uma das empregadas, muito menos Kotome, a não ser que tivesse as aborrecido primeiro. Afinal, agora ele estava em um território inimigo — no tanque cheio de tubarões que ele chamava de "reunião familiar" dos Akiyamas. Em outras palavras, o dia em que todos deixavam de lado seu orgulho e sentimentos e viravam completos abutres, tentando conseguir o máximo de dinheiro possível da _querida_ , _amada_ mamãezinha deles.

E nenhum deles ligava para os outros.

De fato, assim que Raibu voltou depois de tantos anos, tiveram a _coragem_ de _antagonizá-lo_. Ele, de todas as pessoas, que não queria nem uma migalha vinda daquela velha nojenta.

...Olhando para as coisas em seu quarto, ele não conseguiu deixar de levantar uma sobrancelha. Na outra cama, agora ele percebia, seu amigo não estava deitado. Na verdade, ele não estava em lugar algum do quarto! Onde será que Mutsuhshi tinha se metido? Ele tinha certeza que ambos entraram no quarto na madrugada passada, então ele deveria pelo menos estar dentro da mansão. Com a tempestade de neve do lado de fora, ele ficaria impressionado de ele tivesse ido para qualquer outro lugar...

* * *

Entrar naquela maldita sala era a mesma coisa que entrar direto no Coliseu. Apesar disso, e talvez por conta disso, Raibu Akiyama entrou com um sorriso forçado, olhos passando por cada um dos indivíduos que se sentavam ao redor da mesa e perto dela. Conseguiu localizar alguns dos empregados, incluindo a irmã de Kotome, a própria Kotome, o mordomo e um jovem rapaz que ele não lembrava ter sido parte dos empregados quando era mais novo. Mesmo assim, seguiu a observar os outros. Seu irmão mais novo e irmãos mais velhos, ambos homens e mulheres... O médico da família, que havia visto no dia anterior... Ah, e claro...

Espere. Não.

Raibu piscou diversas vezes, surpreso, mas... Sua mãe, a atual matriarca da família, não estava em lugar nenhum. Ela deveria estar na mesa — era sempre a mais pontual, e nunca chegava nem mesmo um segundo depois do horário marcado —, e mesmo assim a velha não estava na mesa ou em qualquer parte da longa sala de jantar.


End file.
